


When Duty Calls

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking FebruaryDay 9: Hurt / Comfort





	When Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt, I took one of my favorite troupes and flipped it.  
> Un'beta'd, enjoy!

“Mother fucker.” Darcy mumbles as she limped into her quarters, slamming the door with what was left of her strength. She tentatively puts her fingers to her split lip, feeling its swollen heat pulse beneath her finger tips. 

“Shit, ahh…” She sits on the bench near the door, reaching to loosen the laces on her boots. It’s slow going; she doesn’t even notice Bucky moving silently into the room. He stops when he takes in her appearance. Bucky had never seen Darcy in a state like this. Clothes disheveled, hair wild, lip cut open, knuckles red and bruising, jeans ripped exposing a large gash on her knee that still had gravel in it.

“What the hell happened, doll?” Though his words were harsh, they were dripping with concern. 

She jumps at his words, wincing in pain at the sudden movement. “You shoulda seen the other guy.”

“Guy?” He asks, eyebrows rising towards his hair line. He moves in front of her, dropping down to his knees, undoing and remove her last shoe. 

“Bitch really.” She mumbles, watching his fingers move steadily, something hers couldn’t do if you paid her. 

“Baby, what happened?” His tone is low, eyes searching for any more unseen injuries. “I thought you went out with the girls.”

“I did,” She nods lightly. “It was alright. The usual questions about who lived where and if I could set anyone up.” 

“Darce.” He picks a leaf out of her hair. “Will you tell me while I get you cleaned up at least?” 

“Yeah.. please?” Darcy sighs, “I think I really fucked up my knee.” 

Bucky shakes his head lightly as he focuses in on her knee. That’s definitely going to take the most time to patch up. 

He kisses Darcy’s hand before standing. “Come on, you little spitfire.” 

Darcy huffs but stands up with a wobble. Bucky’s hands are on her in an instant, steadying her. He scoops her up, causing her to squeak. Minding her cut up knee he moves her quickly and effortlessly into the bathroom, setting her on the counter top. Bucky moves to the lower cabinets and takes out the med kit usually reserved for his injuries. 

He pecks a kiss on her nose before opening the case. 

“This’ll hurt a little” he says, pouring ointment on cotton to clean the cut on her lip. She winces, shutting her eyes, but doesn’t move away from his ministrations. 

“So?” he inquires, before getting new cotton to clean her knuckles, giving her a reprieve from pain before he moves onto her knee. 

Darcy sighs, his movements are soft and purposeful, almost like a well-rehearsed dance just for her. His steadiness has a calming effect on her nerves that she’s truly grateful for. 

“The night was good. We had a few drinks, so we decided to get cabs at the end of the night instead of dealing with the subway or walking..”

“Okay, so far so good.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too.” 

Darcy watches as Bucky grabs tweezers, a small dish, a couple more rags, and a disinfectant liquid. He holds one of the rags well below her knee as he pours a generous amount of liquid over the open wound. 

“Son of a –” Darcy swings her good leg into the cupboard as she tries not to move. Bucky mumbles an apology, nodding to her, urging her to continue. 

“Well, all the girls had gotten cabs already and I was the last one waiting. I was minding my own business trying to hail a cab when this woman recognizes me.”

“You mean bitch?” he chuckles lightly, having a feeling he knows where this is going. He knows that if she keeps talking it’ll make the next part of pulling gravel and what looks like a small piece of glass out of her knee a lot easier on her.

“Yeah. This bitch… anyways. She starts talking to me, all, ‘oh my gawd, I love the Avengers, Pepper’s so classy, I don’t understand what she sees in Tony.’ Blah blah blah. The usual, you know? Evidently the woman doesn’t know when to shut up, cuz then she started in on you being a villain and Steve being no better. And I, I, I tried talking with her, but she refused to hear anything but her own stubborn opinion.” 

“What happened next?” 

“I may have told her to shut her whore mouth or I’d shut it for her.”

Bucky’s shoulders bounce lightly as he holds in a laugh. He puts the dish holding the small treasure trove of bits pulled from Darcy’s skin on the counter next to her. 

“I know, not my best line. In my defense, I did threaten her, but she swung first.” 

He pours more liquid on her knee, dabbing it next with fresh cotton and ointment. Bucky lifts a hand, palm up, towards Darcy, and she puts a large cotton square in his hand. He places it over the injured area, securing it snuggly with flexible wrap tape. 

“I’m not sorry Buck. I mean, people can’t go around saying shit like that. I mean they can, but they can’t say it to me and not expect me not to do something about it.” 

He nods again, knowing everyone on the team is like family to her. Bad mouthing them is one thing, but when it came to him and Steve, he knew that was Darcy’s weak point. Her short fuse. And as much as that could be a problem sometimes, he absolutely loved that about her. 

“Darce, sugar, you don’t have to go trying to prove points to fools like that. You know I love you, and I appreciate it. But, it’s not worth it.” 

“That’s what Officer Mercier said.” 

Bucky closes his eyes, shaking his head lightly. “The cops showed up?” 

“Yeah, lucky for me though it was Mercier. She let us off with small citations, after yelling at both of us for different reasons.” 

“Oh, I’m sure she gave you two an ear full.” Bucky remembers when he first helped out the opinionated officer a few years back. She was dedicated, loyal, as fierce as a lion. 

“She did. She fixed it so that bitch wouldn’t press charges. Also, she says hi, and that the twins are doing well. Evidently, the boys miss you.”

Bucky’s face breaks into a smile, “What am I gonna do with you doll?” 

“I dunno.” Darcy shrugs, smiling up at him.

He pulls her into a hug, nestling between her legs. He kisses the top of her head, mumbling about how, of course, he’d end up her; she’s just as bad as little Stevie in the 40’s.

**Author's Note:**

> For my bookish musings, cuz I evidently don't do that enough... Officer Mercier, is a reference to The Spies of Warsaw by Alan Furst, and the character Colonel Jean-François Mercier. (I hope you enjoy my nerdy-ness! <3)


End file.
